the_lonelyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ImLonely
Wait why was i banned im 13 You clearly stated that you were in 7th grade, which means that you're 11/12.ImLonely (talk) 21:16, January 12, 2016 (UTC) I read creepypastas all the time im 13 and im in seventh grade and not all seven graders are 11 or 12 Do not argue with me - I've been in 7th grade myself and you are either 11 or 12. ImLonely (talk) 07:15, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Don't assume that everyone is in between that age group anymore its not the 1990s. I said don't argue with me and stop lying. I'm not "assuming" anything - I know it. ImLonely (talk) 16:54, January 13, 2016 (UTC) To be fair I've seen some 6th graders who were 12 so he could be 13. It's not right to assume stuff. Dudegi WCtalk 20:01, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Dudgi, please stop interfering with things. ImLonely (talk) 21:30, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Then please stop being an idiot and do your research. You can't ban people for assumptions like this, especially when there is evidence to the contrary. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seventh_grade Dudegi WCtalk 21:33, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I'd prefer it if you didn't call me an idiot. Thisis different ImLonely (talk) 21:40, January 13, 2016 (UTC) That chart actually agrees with my source if you look at it correctly. Ages 11-14, assuming there are two ages per grade that overlap, it would go like this: Year 7 (6th Grade USA): 11/12 Year 8 (7th Grade USA): 12/13 Year 9 (8th Grade USA): 13/14 If the person said "Year 7" and not "7th Grade," then yes, they would have to be under 13. But since you said he stated "7th grade," I am going to assume that's Year 8. And yes, I apologize for calling you an idiot. I actually wasn't aware Year 7 was 6th Grade in the US, I was told it was 7th Grade in the US, which I believed. Guess I shouldn't believe everything I'm told. Dudegi WCtalk 22:50, January 13, 2016 (UTC) M22D/ How come some people just don't understand I mean like people aren't like 11-12 in my school most of the 7th graders are 12-13 not 11-12 Well you really didn't have to ban me for a year it could've been like a week ban or something Theres really no reason to ban someone of their age ImLonely There is a reason to ban under aged users infact, M22D. Read this. I think I know what's happened. We've all got confused with grades/years and I think the year groups are different in the UK. I know for sure that schools in the UK have pupils aged of 11-12 in year 7. My apologies, it was all a big muddle-up. I will lift your ban. The year and age group is different in the UK? You know I can still post stuff to your other talk pages. Now explain what exactly I "betrayed" Because from my perspective, I just made a move, albeit, a radical one, in order to get Nikki to listen to shit. I said what myself and some others are thinking when she agreed, and I gave the account back and shit. So before you go stomping to my talk page trying to act big and act like I'm 100% the bad guy, make sure you understand all that's happening first. Oh wait, you can't. Nikki hides tons of info from users because "they can't handle it" or something. Even though wikia-war is meant to be a place for documenting and coming up with reasons, there have been 0 logical reasons so far. And I've already been to hell for the first 13 years of my life lmao Dudegi WCtalk 20:36, July 30, 2016 (UTC) You betrayed Nikki. You completely turned against her and started to tell other wikians information they did not need to know. The move you made was a brilliant way to ruin your relationship with Nikki (great job). There was no need to steal her account in order for Nikki to listen. She has enough shit going on already. I know much more than you think, you know. I'm not one of the average users on that wiki. You are 100% the bad guy to me. Anyone who hurts nikki in anyway is a bad person, in my opinion. All you care about are reasons? Seriously? Yeah, we all would like some logical reasons, but there's other things we need to worry about that are more important. Except that they DID need to know. Hell, I knew about it before she told me, so clearly, somebody else knew. Well she clearly didn't listen the other times I tried, so.... Yes because Nikki is suddenly a goddess and shit. It's not like she hurts other users all the time simply for disagreeing with her. Like what? There have been no attacks of any kind in a year, and the only thing happening is random chat bullshit. If it weren't for the fact that most of the users provide emotional support, there are literally no reasons for most of the users to be active on the wiki at all until something serious happens. For all we know, these new hackers and shit are just trolls who read up on the place or are alts of users on proxies (which aren't hard to find you know). But no, it's clearly because Nikki's a half-demon hybrid and amb is her father. I could've gone 100% malicious and made a ton of people bureaus, but I didn't. The only thing I did was remove her rights so she would notice I got in, and then I gave it back later. Like seriously, how is that "100% bad" Dudegi WCtalk 21:01, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Nikki is no goddess, but she's my friend. And if she's my friend I will defend her as if she was one. You really don't seem to care about Nikki at all. It's sad, really. Just because physical things haven't happened with Nikki, it doesn't mean mental things haven't. I take it she told you what the hackers have been doing, so just put yourself in her shoes. Imagine what it must be like to be her, not being able to tell her parents or get help. Just... consider the amount of weight that you've put on Nikki's shoulders, just to be added on to the amount she already has on her. ImLonely (talk) 21:37, July 30, 2016 (UTC)